


1:35 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clouds concealed the sun before Reverend Amos Howell sobbed in a downpour.
Kudos: 1





	1:35 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Clouds concealed the sun before Reverend Amos Howell sobbed in a downpour after his daughter's demise.

THE END


End file.
